


Frozen Wings

by Mecha Erotica (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: mecha_erotica, M/M, Wings, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Mecha%20Erotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe had meant for them to be harmless fun, but his snowballs have unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Wings

*Whap*

A snowball hit Cliffjumper in the back of his head. Cursing he hid behind Bumblebee and both Minibots peered cautiously in the direction the attack had come from.

Only the soft keening of the wind could be heard.

*Whap*

Another snowball, narrowly missing Bumblebee, hit Cliffjumper in the head. Cliffjumper stalked angrily towards the source of the snowballs.

*Whap*

The third snowball hitting Cliffjumper convinced both Minibots to hightail away from the Ark.

Sideswipe sniggered.

_#I love this season#_, went the short message to his brother, whose response was a grumbled complaint about ice, salt and his finish.

_#Ah, come on, aren't you excited about all the snow, so white, so clean, so many possibilities.#_ Sideswipe added another snowball to his stack of ammunition.

_#You'll only get us thrown into the brig,#_ was Sunstreaker's snorted reply. Sideswipe ignored his brother and added to his growing pile of snowballs.

Tall mounts of snow lined the Ark's entry. As a punishment for on of Sideswipe's misdeeds both twins had been called upon every day to clear the entry of the newly fallen snow. Since nobody had come up with an idea on what to do with all the snow, it had been piled up. Having the brothers doing the job had been a bad idea, now the two twin terrors had a veritable snow fort at their command. A snow fort with every crook and cranny known only to them.

The low rumble of an engine nearing the Ark announced Sideswipe's next victim. A peek over the little snow wall serving as a cover for Sideswipe's arsenal revealed the incoming Autobot to be Prowl.

_#Oh, this should be good. Sunny, help me.#_ A few snowballs were thrust to the yellow warrior.

_#Don't be daft, you can't attack the second in command. We'll be thrown in the brig for a month, at best. Assaulting an officer, has all the cold frozen your circuits?#_

_#Spoilsport. A good snowball never hurt anyone.# _

Sunstreaker went back to inspecting his paint for possible deficiencies, while Sideswipe kept a close eye on Prowl.

Just as the Autobot tactician had passed the twin's position a snowball hit him square in the back.

_#Sideswipe, you idiot.#_ Sunstreaker was furious and slowly inched away from his brother. _#See how you get out of this on your own. I don't want to be caught in one of your hare-brained schemes.# _

Prowl gave the surrounding snow mountains a slow, searching visual sweep, but apparently he couldn't find the culprit. The black and white bot turned back towards the Ark and walked a bit faster to the sanctuary the stranded space ship offered.

Sideswipe, having gotten away with the first snowball, was getting cocky. Without Sunstreaker there to hold him back, the red Autobot threw snowball after snowball at the tactician. The large door wings proving to be nice extra targets.

Finally Sideswipe ran out of ammunition and happily observed his target. He'd done the same to Gears a few days ago, the little runt had ranted for several hours afterwards about his ill fate being “stranded on this terrible planet”.

So Sideswipe was somewhat irritated when Prowl wasn't tearing towards him with flashing emergency lights. Rather he was staggering and tottering around. After a few seconds the tactician fell on his aft. His attempts at getting up would have been humorous if Sideswipe had planned for this to happen, but this wasn't what Sideswipe had had in mind with his little snowball escapade.

_#Sideswipe, what the hell did you do?#_ Sunstreaker was sprinting to the fallen bot.

Shaking off his irritation, Sideswipe slid down the side of his snowy fort.

_#That wasn't supposed to happen, I only wanted to have a little fun.#_ Sideswipe was almost beside himself, now was a bad time to go to the brig, he had held back with pranks these last weeks. The humans had introduced their alien comrades to the tradition of Christmas, the festivities promised to be grander than anything they had in the last few million years. Sideswipe had been looking forward to all the parties that were being prepared.

_#Try telling that to Prowl.#_

Both twins reached the struggling second in command, helping him up.

“Are you all right, sir? I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

It became quite clear that Prowl was unable to stand up or even walk on his own. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe put their arms around the black and white bot, slowly steering him into the Ark.

“I can not get any sensory data from my door wings. Without that information my balance is off.” A small gasp of pain escaped Prowl.

The brothers looked at each other. Door wing damage was always a serious issue, they were difficult to repair and Ratchet would surely raise hell. Especially at this time, a recent crash on the icy streets had Ratchet's med bay full with injured bots and the medical officer in a very foul mood.

The trio's progress to med bay was slow and accompanied by many barely repressed gasps of pain from Prowl, but eventually they reached Ratchet's domain. The Autobot medic took one look at the amount of snow clinging to Prowl's door wings and joints, his reaction was a growl at the twins. As small whimper of pain came from the black and white Datsun, when Ratchet scrape at the snow lodged in the wing joints.

“Damned slaggers, as if I'm not swamped with work already.” Another dark glower was send towards the twins, Sideswipe was looking back guiltily, Sunstreaker looked annoyed.

“But, but you can fix Prowl, right?”

“Oh, sure, fixing Prowl is simple, thaw the snow off and he is as good as new. He just made the top of my to-do list, too. The snow is too heavy for his wing joints, his door wings will have been ripped right of the joints, before the snow has melted on his own. His coolant and lubricant tubes are frozen in the door wings, meaning that some parts of Prowl's system are awash in lubricant and coolant while other parts are going without.

“So, instead of repairing the mangled mess that is Beachcomber, I now have to unfreeze our second in command before the other joints in his body lock up due to missing lubricant. That's not even taking into account the chance of Prowl's battle computer overheating, because it isn't cooled down any more.”

Ratchet turned back to Prowl and started to gently pass his heating hands across one of Prowl's door wing joints. Sideswipe looked helplessly at Sunstreaker who scowled at his brother before harshly revving his engine.

“You can go back to Beachcomber, we can take care of Prowl,” snarled the yellow Lamborghini.

Ratchet and Prowl were just a surprised as Sideswipe.

_#Sunny?#_

_#Do you see another way of getting out of brig time.#_

_#No, I mean, I was responsible. Why are you offering to help?#_

_#They'd never believe I had nothing to with it, at least I should have held you back. Besides, we're faster together, less chance that Prowl will need Ratchet's attention, and the faster we can get away from the Hatchet and stay away, the better.#_

Ratchet was sharing glances with Prowl, a silent conversation was taking place.

Eventually Ratchet turned back to the twins: “Okay, you little slaggers, you take Prowl back to his quarters and warm his systems back up. Start at the joints and work from there. He'd better not leave your hands in anything less a perfectly healthy condition, otherwise you'll wish I had rebuilt you into toasters.”

The twins tightened the hold they had on their fellow Autobot starting the slow trek to Prowl's quarters. Carefully the two bots held onto their superior officer's wings, taking the weight off of the joints.

“I shall log this as an unfortunate accident, although you are hereby warned, should any further harm befall one of your comrades due to one of your snowballs, disciplinary actions will be taken.”

“Thank you, sir,” was the reply Sideswipe gave out loud. _#Did he just allow us to throw snowballs at the others as long as nobody is hurt?#_

_#Tell me before you test that theory, so I can get an alibi in time.#_

The rest of the trip was spend in silence, Sideswipe alternating between planning his next snowball attacks and how to further pacify Prowl.

When the trio reached Prowl's quarters, the two brothers only had a cursory glance at the bare and impersonal quarters. They helped Prowl to settle on a stool, each one knelt behind on of Prowl's wings and revved their engines.

Sideswipe held “his” wing up with one hand, the other was carefully inserted into the joint structure, feeling for the stiff and unresisting tubes inside. Sunstreaker was mimicking him on the other wing. Little mewling sounds of pain escaped Prowl as his joints were being probed. Finally they settled somewhat comfortably, keeping in touch with the tubes to gauge the success of their ministrations.

Engines still growling and heating, the twins redirected their internal airflow. They brought their mouths as close to the wing joints as they could, warm air expelling from their mouths.

Slowly the plastic tubes were heating, allowing the twins to feel which tubes were empty and which were so full they seems to be in danger of bursting. Sideswipe started to move away from the joint towards the wings proper, Sunstreaker followed suit. Rivulets of water started streaming down the wings, prompting the vainer of the two to shuffle backwards a bit.

As more and more snow melted of the door wings the cloth at the interior of the wings came into view. Sideswipe never had taken a closer look at what amounted to the back of Prowl's wings in robot mode. Bare spots became visible on the slightly furry fabric, long, ugly stitches and glued together rips ran across the vast wing expanses.

Sunstreaker was disdainfully fingering one of the seams.

“I wouldn't be caught dead with such a shoddy repair work. Why weren't these replaced? To appear like that in public.”

Prowl answered softly: “My wings are too exposed and the fabric too fragile, it is simply not economic to replace it every time there is some damage.” Sunstreaker snorted, but made no further comment.

Square centimetre by square centimetre the door wings were being cleared of their white, watery load.

Suddenly Prowl gasped and bucked away from the twins, door wings twitching out of his helper's hands. The twin's fingers still inside the joint revealed the reason for Prowl's reaction, his tubes had become unblocked, lubricant and coolant was rushing back from the wings into his body.

Prowl shuddered several moments, wings fluttering madly, before he got himself back under control.

“I thank you for your help, I believe I can manage on my own now.” He tried to move away, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept hold of his wings.

“We are not done yet.”

Once again hot air was blasted over the cloth, Prowl twitched under these ministrations, but his small gasped of pains had subsided and he made no further movements to free himself. To Sideswipe it seemed to be half an eternity till Sunstreaker signalled his satisfaction with the state of Prowl's wings, even so he gave another disdainful look at the wings before moving around to kneel in front of Prowl.

“What are you doing?” Prowl tried to back up from the yellow bot, which only drove him further towards Sideswipe. The red twin was slowly moving one of his hands across each of the door wings, finding the texture of the fabric very curious.

“We are just doing what Ratchet told us,” Sunstreaker purred softly at Prowl, “Warming all your systems up and making sure that the tubes in your wings aren't damaged.”

“My self-diagnosis programme reveals everything to be working properly.”

“Ah, but your self-diagnosis programme might be damaged. Imagine what would happen if Ratchet found any damage we could have easily repaired on our own. I look much better as a Lamborghini than a toaster.”

Sideswipe felt how his brother stroked Prowl's front lights and added his own touch, slowly exploring the bar of emergency lights with one hand, the other was busy fondling one of the wing joints again. When Prowl spoke next, Sideswipe was sure he could detect a light shudder in Prowl's voice.

“This behaviour is inappropriate. I am your superior officer, this might compromise my position and lead to expect softer treatment the next time you are send to my office.”

“Sir, we are sure you'll take care of us in the same unprejudiced and fair way you always do. We aren't doing this to get on your good side, we are doing this because you are desirable, so helpless in our hands, when would we ever get the chance to do something like this again. And, as Sunny said, it has the added benefit of making sure your systems are working. A reset does wonders to everybody. You have to admit, resetting like this beats Ratchet's hard med bay berths.”

Sideswipe leaned into Prowl nuzzling the side of the white helmet. Prowl's door wings slapped back, hitting Sideswipe. Slightly shivering the door wings rubbed against Sideswipe's shoulders and sent erratic sparks of static skittering between the two Autobots. Feeling their tacticians involuntary movements a thought hit the twins making them stop in their tracks.

Sunstreaker laid a hand on Prowl's hood garnering Prowl's complete attention.

“You're battle computer won't be damaged by this, will it? We know how weird situations affect you.”

One white hand came up to stroke Sunstreaker's head vents, the other hand stayed at the yellow bot's shoulder. Prowl quietly gave a rather uncommon laughter.

“No, my battle computer will survive this quite well. This is hardly an unpredictable situation and resetting my processors every once in a while has the same beneficiary effect to me as it has on every other Transformer. Although I should warn you that my system take longer than usual to come online again.”

Sideswipe was slightly miffed at the indirect implication of his and his brother being predictable. However, he didn't get long to dwell on that thought, Prowl's second hand had come up to fondle both of Sunstreaker's vents at the same time. The feeling sent the yellow warrior reeling with pleasure, through their shared communication link Sideswipe was feeling the touch just as if his own body was bring touched.

The twins were fast to retaliate. Sunstreaker was covering Prowl's front with light, tantalizing touches, making the other bot jerk this way and that trying to get into more solid contact. At Prowl's back, Sideswipe was massaging the door wings, alternating between feather soft strokes and deft touches. In response Prowl was either trying to lean into Sideswipe or to arch away from him, which brought him in closer contact with Sideswipe's twin.

The sensation of Sunstreaker getting his vents stroked, Prowl's wings still caressing Sideswipe's shoulders and the writhing mech between them was intoxicating the twins. Faster and faster their engines cycled, more and more sensory data was handled by slowly overwhelmed processors.

The break point came the moment Sunstreaker started to fondle Prowl's chevron. The second in command went rigid under their hands, which was the last both twins knew as they were startled into overload when Prowl's emergency lights and siren turned on. Creating a cacophony of sound drowning out the twin's screams.

* * *

Sideswipe's processors rebooted. Awareness returned to him and Sunstreaker. Prowl hung silently between them, only held upright by the two bodies pressing against him.

“What do we do now?” Sideswipe gently fondled one door wing, no twitch was answering him.

“How about resting till our dear superior officers graces us with his conciousness again.”

Sunstreaker stood and helped his brother carrying Prowl into the adjacent room. Both bots were weary and didn't even wonder at the recharge berth, which was large enough to house the complete Minibot contingent.

They arranged Prowl in the middle of his berth and settled down next to him. Using his door wings as pillows each twin burrow comfortably into Prowl's side. A few moments later only the sound of slowing engines remained.

* * *

Bumblebee had helped Spike and Carly to buy decorations for the big Autobot Christmas party. Now the trio had just reached the Ark, where a major snowball fight was in progress. There seemed to be no clear cut sides as snowballs flew from every direction into every direction. The majority of the Ark's inhabitants were out and apparently fought in ever changing groups against each other.

The Autobot and his human companions slipped behind a snow wall to wait for the fight to end. Sideswipe gave the newcomers only a passing glance before he returned to making snowball which had the humans gaping at their size.

“Welcome back, Bumblebee, Spike, Carly. I'm sure this fight staged to assess various combat strategies and the Autobot army in general will be over in a short time.” They turned at Prowl's greeting and had to look twice. Where Prowl's large black and white door wings normally resided, fluffy white clouds with a large Autobot logo in the middle had made an appearance.

Spike was the first to find his voice.

“What happened to your door wings?”

“To allow my participation in these snowball fights someone thoughtfully presented me with door wing warmers.”

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
